gingofandomcom-20200215-history
GGTV/Credits
Here are the credits for GGTV. Opening Credits Seasons 1-11 Starring Debi Derryberry Rob Paulsen E.G. Daily Kath Soucie Featuring Odeya Rush John Goodman and Amy Poehler GGTV Created by Geo G. Season 12 Starring Zachary Gordon Rob Paulsen E.G. Daily Kath Soucie Featuring Odeya Rush John Goodman and Amy Poehler GGTV Created by Geo G. Seasons 13-16 Starring Zachary Gordon Elijah Wood Ashton Kutcher Josh Gad Featuring Odeya Rush John Goodman and Amy Poehler GGTV Created by Geo G. Season 17-present Starring Jason Drucker Elijah Wood Ashton Kutcher Josh Gad Featuring Odeya Rush John Goodman and Amy Poehler GGTV Created by Geo G. Closing Credits Main Credits Written and Directed by Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Produced by Amy McNeill Jess Riol Brandon Minez Daniel Ross Gary Hall Adam Stephenson Miller Henri Dosclz Executive Producer Terry Ward Supervising Producer Alan Zaslove Story Editor Sean Roche Associate Producer Diane A. Crea Theme Song by Stewart Copeland Original Music by James L. Venable Editor Rob Carpenter Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Craig Kellman Production Manager Terry Ward Voice Casting & Dialogue Direction Jamie Thomason Starring the Voice Talents of Coming soon! Secondary Credits Animation Timing Director John Kafka Animation Production Manager Eric Vesbit Production Coordinator Mary Ann Gallo Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistant Tim Gilmer Post Production Sound Services by Hacienda Post Sound Supervisor Timothy J. Borquez Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Sound Effects Editors Thomas Syslo Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Marc Mailand Dialogue/ADR Editors Matthew Brown Tony Ostyn Foley Editors Roy Braverman Brian Mars Scott Tinsley Foley Artists Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Foley Mixer Randy K. Singer Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Post Production Video Services by Complete Post Telecine Colorist Joe Cook Online Editor Michael Satterfield Main Title Design and Animation Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Animation Production by Film Roman Storyboard Artists Adrian Gonzales Armando Carrillo Rich Chidlaw Mario Piluso Jack Shih Tricia Garcia Floyd Norman Joel Seibel Eduardo Olivares Clayton Morrow Cindy Morrow Art Leonardi Raymie Muzquiz Paul Rudish Storyboard Assistants John Rice Shawna Cha-Gallego Lead Character Designer Geo G. Character Designers Chris Battle Andy Bialk Craig Kellman Julian Chaney Bob Onorato Zeon Davush Butch Hartman Marc Perry Lauren Faust Shakeh Hagnazarian Lead Location Designer Marek Kochout Location Designers Ty Bosco Dave MacDougall Mac Monks Mike Stapleton Ariel Ferrari Steven Trenbirth Lead Prop Designer Chris Battle Prop Designers Bob Singer Davis Doi Steve Swaja Warwick Gilbert Lance Falk Don Lusk Ken Southworth Jim Stenstrum Phil Ortiz Martin Chatfield Gairden Cooke Salene Weatherwax Visual Development Artists Willie Ito Craig Kellman Iwao Takamoto Background Supervisor Beverley McNamara Background Designers Phil Hayes Bruce Berkey Gerald Forton Joseph Holt Fredrick J. Gardner IV Paul Stec Narina Solokova Justin K. Thompson Jim Worthy Dan Krall Background Layout Artists Ted Blackman Louis Police Paul Stec Justin K. Thompson Lead Background Painter Christopher Roszak Background Painters Martin Ansolabehere Timothy Barnes Kit Boyce Seonna Hong Sue Mondt Bonnie Callahan Joe Binggeli Sy Thomas Jerry Liew Andrew Phillipson Paul Pattie Ken Wright Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studios Executive in Charge of Production Michael Wildshill © 2002 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation LLC All Rights Reserved. Gingo, Gingo Animation, the Gingo logo, Gabriel Garza, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Universal Studios and Gingo Animation LLC. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, Inc. Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios and Gingo Animation LLC are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos (Seasons 1-7) Closing Logos (Season 8-present) Category:Credits Category:GGTV